Inebriated
by ZutaraFan95
Summary: A drunken Rin leads to some late night smut. Rintori NC17 Yaoi


Nitori's legs were buckling beneath him as he struggles to support Rin's weight. The gruff red head has a beer clutched in one hand and is trying desperately to bring the drink to his lips but instead just sloshes the liquid over his black tank. A red flush paints his face as he stumbles over the sidewalk.

"We're almost home, senpai! Please hang on just a little longer."

Rin brings the rest of the alcohol to his lips, drains it, crushes the can in his strong grip and throws it in a nearby trash can. He bends down and presses an inebriated kiss into Nitori's neck. He stiffens at the contact as Rin nuzzles into him, running fingers through his wind whipped hair.

"Senpai...people are staring..."

Passerbys were stopping and giving them disapproving looks as if to say 'the youths of today! no respect!'

"Let them look. I don't give a damn."

A low burning sensation spreads through Nitori's stomach. Rin would never be this open and affectionate if not for the alcohol. It was scary...no thrilling being the more optimal word. Rin attacked life like a shark hunting for prey. And that's how Nitori felt whenever he was around the butterfly swimmer. Like he was prey and Rin was going to unhinge his jaws any minute and swallow him whole.

He lifts his chin and lets Rin capture his mouth, ravaging the inside with his tongue tasting of sake and leftover yakitori. Strong hands travel down his waist and fist into his shirt. They snake over the taut, bare muscles of his back and dig in with sharp nails.

The smaller boy lets out a whimper as hot breath ghosts down his neck contrasting nicely with the nippy fall air. Nitori could have gone on like this forever if a shopkeeper hadn't swatted them with a broom and yelled to get a room.

Rin shoots him a dirty look and continues down the street to their dorm. He stays stooped down though, whispering lewd comments like, "I can't wait to get you home" or "gonna fuck you so hard."

By the time they reach their dorm, it's all Nitori can do to hide the obvious arousal in his pants. Rin shoves him through the door and onto the bed. His mouth is devouring him again, sucking on the younger male's bottom lip and giving the slightest of bites.

Nitori pulls the ties that holds Rin's hair back and lets it fall gracefully around his face. Nitori always thought his senpai's hair was beautiful and falling into his lust filled eyes, was no exception.

Rin grips at the collar of Nitori's shirt and in one swift movement rips it clean off.

"Senpai! That was my favorite shirt!"

"I'll buy you another fucking shirt." Was the curt response.

Before Nitori can protest, Rin has captured his mouth again and is eagerly working on the belt of his jeans. His fingers slip and stumble and he's cursing. On the fifth time, Nitori offers to help unless his jeans meet the same fate as his other clothing.

He deftly slides the belt off and he kicks the remaining garments away. Gentle hands tug at the seam of Rin's bottoms.

"Let me, senpai."

Rin's eyes have taken on a lust filled haze as he watches Nitori slip his underwear past his throbbing erection. A hand guides him to the throbbing organ.

"Suck me," Rin commands.

Nitori keeps his blue eyes trained on him as he takes his cock into his mouth and begins to suck. His head bobs up and down as he takes the member deeper and deeper into his wet mouth.

Rin's head lolls back as a wave of pleasure courses over him. He fists his fingers through grey hairs and issues trite commands for him to suck harder. Nitori's tongue glosses over a certain sweet spot causing Rin to buck forward, a curse springing from his lips.

He leans forward, hands groping at the tight little ass in front of him and tongues him. Nitori jerks beneath him but the red head just spreads him farther.

Nitori repositions himself so he is on his back, legs wrapped around Rin's neck as he sucks him off and Rin teases him with his probing muscle.

"Why is your asshole so sweet, Ai?"

"Ah! Senpai!" Hearing Rin whisper his name in such a dirty fashion pushes him to the edge. With a true pair of strong swimmers legs, he flips Rin over and tackles him.

Rin lets out a throaty laugh. "So aggressive..."

"I'm yours to do whatever, senpai!"

Rin grabs Nitori's cock and starts pumping him. He flashes him a toothy grin as he does so.

"Is that right?"

Suddenly Rin scoops him up and orders him to put his legs around his waist. He guides his dick skillfully inside and fucks him right there while standing.

Nitori's nails dig into broad shoulders as he is slammed down into rolling hips again and again.

"S-senpai..."

"Don't you even think about cumming yet. I'm not done yet."

Nitori just mutters a faint 'yes' as Rin thrusts his cock into him.

"You feel so good, Ai. So tight...you feel so hot against my cock."

Nitori's breath hitches as he tries to keep from spilling. The way Rin says his name...like a breathless whisper...it makes his head swim.

"If senpai is going to say such things then I can't help but cum!"

Rin just laughs and pulls them apart. He walks over to Nitori's desk and with one sweep of his arm, spills the contents to the floor.

"Senpai!"

"Your desk was messy anyway. At least like this it will serve a better purpose."

Rin bends Nitori over his desk and enters him again. His cock was leaking precum and he slathers his hand with it as he pumps himself matching the rhythm of Rin's thrusts.

Rin grabs his hair for leverage and pounds him, the desk making a dangerous squeaky sound.

"Nng...s-senpai..harder."

A palm was brought down into a hard slap on his ass. He gasps as the pain mixes with the pleasure making him deliriously close to release.

Rin pulls out of him again and turns him around to face him.

"I want to see your face as you cum," he whispers lewdly. Nitori doesn't complain for from this angle he can see the red patches on Rin's skin, the sweat beading down his chin and dripping from his hair.

He's making the most delicious noises as he slams into him. Nitori uses his legs to bring him even closer and he can feel the fullness of Rin being inside him. Suddenly a cry bursts forth from his lips and white hot liquid spurts onto his belly.

Rin scoops up the semen and brings it to his own mouth sucking it off his fingers. When he kisses him, he can taste himself.

He holds Rin close as he continues to pound into him until he's screaming and cumming inside. They just lay there for a second, too tired to move. Nitori leans up and kisses the red head, running loving fingers through his hair. He kisses back more gently than before and it felt wonderful kissing so intimately in post-coital bliss.

"It's hurting a bit..."

"Oh, sorry." Rin pulls out and spoons him into his arms. They were sweaty and messy but at that moment Nitori could care less as they collapse onto the mattress, Rin passing out on top of him.

* * *

Nitori wakes to the sound of Rin vomiting violently in the bathroom. He arrives just in time to pull the hair out of his face before he heaves again into the bowl.

"I told you not to drink so much last night."

Rin's retort was cut off by another wave off vomit. Rin raises just slightly to take in Nitori's diseveled appearance.

He flashes a weak smile. "At least it ended up with me giving you a good pounding."

"Please don't say such things with puke all over your face!"

Rin has just enough time to shoot him a death glare before his face disappears back into the bowl.

* * *

Unread texts from Mikoshiba:

12:30: I don't care how hung over you are Matsuoka! I'll make you clean the pool ten times over if I have to!

12:35: Damn I never realized how loud Nitori-san was...

12:45: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP ALREADY

1:00: I've gotta find me a girlfriend...hey Matsuoka think your sister is taken? ;)


End file.
